ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hal Smith
Hal Smith was an American voice actor. ''DuckTales'' roles Smith provided the voices of Gyro Gearloose, Flintheart Glomgold, John D. Rockefeather, GICU-2 and various minor characters in the original DuckTales. He appeared in 46 of the 100 episodes of the series. DuckTales 1987 Season 1 *Wronguay in Ronguay as Flintheart Glomgold *Three Ducks of the Condor as Gyro Gearloose *Where No Duck Has Gone Before as Gyro Gearloose *Armstrong as Gyro Gearloose *Robot Robbers as Gyro Gearloose and Flintheart Glomgold *Master of the Djinni as Flintheart Glomgold *Duckman of Aquatraz as Flintheart Glomgold and the Chief of Police (as the Warden of Aquatraz) *The Money Vanishes as Gyro Gearloose and Officer Parolski *Sir Gyro de Gearloose as Gyro Gearloose *Pearl of Wisdom as Yardarm and the Chief of Banana Island *Sweet Duck of Youth as Gyro Gearloose *Earth Quack as Gyro Gearloose *Micro Ducks from Outer Space as Gyro Gearloose *Back to the Klondike as Witlow *Horse Scents as Flintheart Glomgold and Mr. Merriweather *A Drain on the Economy as Flintheart Glomgold *A Whale of a Bad Time as Flintheart Glomgold *Aqua Ducks as Gyro Gearloose *Working for Scales as Gyro Gearloose and Flintheart Glomgold *Time Teasers as Gyro Gearloose *Scroogerello as Gyro Gearloose and Flintheart Glomgold *Double-O-Duck as Gyro Gearloose *Duck to the Future as Gyro Gearloose *The Uncrashable Hindentanic as Flintheart Glomgold and John D. Rockefeather *Till Nephews Do Us Part as Gyro Gearloose and Flintheart Glomgold Season 2 *Marking Time as Gyro Gearloose and Flintheart Glomgold *Bubba Trubba as Gyro Gearloose and Flintheart Glomgold *Ducks on the Lam as Gyro Gearloose and Flintheart Glomgold *Ali Bubba's Cave as Flintheart Glomgold *Frozen Assets as Gyro Gearloose and GICU-2 *Full Metal Duck as the Chief of Police and GICU-2 *The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club as the Chief of Police and John D. Rockefeather *My Mother the Psychic as Flintheart Glomgold and the Chief of Police *Metal Attraction as Gyro Gearloose *Dough Ray Me as Gyro Gearloose *Bubba's Big Brainstorm as Gyro Gearloose *The Big Flub as Gyro Gearloose *The Bride Wore Stripes as the Chief of Police *The Unbreakable Bin as Gyro Gearloose *Attack of the Fifty-Foot Webby as the Chief of Police *The Masked Mallard as Gyro Gearloose Season 3 *Ducky Mountain High as Flintheart Glomgold *Attack of the Metal Mites as Gyro Gearloose and Flintheart Glomgold *Scrooge's Last Adventure as Gyro Gearloose *The Golden Goose, Part 1 as Flintheart Glomgold *The Golden Goose, Part 2 as Gyro Gearloose and Flintheart Glomgold Character gallery GyroGearloose.jpg|Gyro Gearloose (29 episodes) Flintheart Glomegold.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold (20 episodes) John D. Rockefeather.jpg|John D. Rockefeather (2 episodes) GICU-2.jpg|GICU-2 (2 episodes) Warden of Aquatraz.jpg|The Chief of Police (4 episodes) Chief O'Hara.jpg|The Chief of Police (2 episodes) Officer Parolski.jpg|Officer Parolski (1 episode) Yardarm.jpg|Yardarm (1 episode) Chief of Banana Island.jpg|The Chief of Banana Island (1 episode) Witlow.jpg|Witlow (1 episode) Mr. Merriweather.jpg|Mr. Merriweather (1 episode) Outside DuckTales As an actor, Smith was best known for his role as town drunk Otis Campbel on The Andy Griffith Show. External links *Hal Smith on Wikipedia Category:Actors (1987)